Old Friends
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Netto, Enzan and Laika team up with the legendary Net Agents team to find and battle a new Net Mafia that is kidnapping navis seemingly at random. For those that don't remember, the Net Agents are Commander Beef, Miyuki and Saloma.
1. Chapter 1

Netto looked up at Manabe with a startled expression, "Huh?" he asked.

Manabe's lips twitched in a small smile. "Have you been paying any attention this past half an hour?"

Netto yawned and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Kinda," he said sleepily.

Rockman appeared on Netto's shoulder and smiled. "Netto-kun and I were sent on a mission really late last night. Then school today, believe it or not this time it's not his fault."

Netto glared at his navi, "Thank you so much," he muttered to Rockman.

Rockman nodded, "It's true," he said with a small smile.

Laika and Enzan both shifted in their seats. "You could at least stay awake for the time being," Enzan told him.

Netto shrugged, "I am."

"Well then, try and pay attention," Manabe told him kindly. "This is your new mission assignment."

"And?" Netto asked with a yawn.

"You're going to team up with an old Net Protection Police Unit and help them solve several net crimes that have appeared over the internet," Manabe explained to them.

"And they are?" Enzan asked.

"The Net Agents," she said. "They were active here about a year ago. They are led by a man named Commander Beef."

"Huh?" Laika asked.

"No way," Netto gasped. "Seriously?"

Manabe raised an eyebrow, "You know of him, Netto-kun?" she asked.

Netto nodded happily, "Yeah, they helped with the whole N1 Grand Prix thing. Back when Enzan was a jerk," he teased his friend.

Enzan coughed discreetly, "So we're to help his team solve some Net Crimes?"

Manabe nodded. "Yes, you're to meet up with them in an hour so you kids can go have lunch while I set up the briefing."

Netto's stomach chose that time to growl loudly. Netto blushed, "That sounds good," he said with a silly grin.

Enzan smiled in spite of himself while Laika merely shook his head as they stood up from the table to head down to the cafeteria.

Netto bit into his hamburger happily while Laika put pepper onto his salad. "Who is this 'Commander Beef'?" he asked dubiously.

Enzan took a bite of his own salad and sighed. "A loud, annoying and obnoxious man," he muttered.

Netto swallowed hard, "That's not true," he protested. "He works hard and he's a really good Net Battler."

Rockman nodded, "Yeah, his navi Sharkman is really strong. So are Skullman and Woodman, the navi's of his subordinates."

"So, they're at least competent?" Searchman asked.

Rockman nodded, "Definitely."

"Why the name Commander Beef?" Laika asked.

Netto shrugged, "No idea. It's just their thing I guess. I got to battle with him in the N1 Grand Prix and he was a really good tag team member."

"Just really annoying," Enzan muttered.

Laika was vaguely confused, unsure of whom to listen too. So instead he decided to wait to form his own opinion once he met the man.

Netto took another large bite of his hamburger and chewed thoughtfully. "It's been while, huh?" he asked his navi softly.

Rockman nodded, "Yeah it has. This should be fun."

Netto nodded his agreement happily before finishing off his lunch.

Later the three boys went to the room that Manabe had told them to go to before they went to lunch. It was empty so they sat down in the chairs and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Netto sat in his seat shifting excitedly and moving his chair around. Laika eyed him, "Excited are we?" he asked.

Netto grinned at Laika, "Yeah, a little," he said happily. "I looked up to Commander Beef in the N1 Grand Prix. He was a good Net Battler and really strong. And he helped us a lot."

Rockman nodded, "Yeah, he did," he agreed. "It was different when I was first activated and we weren't that strong yet."

Enzan nodded, "This is very true," he agreed.

Netto latched onto Enzan, surprising the other boy. "You're not one to talk about how you were a year ago," Netto teased him.

Blues let a small smile play on his lips for a second. "True," he said softly so that only Rockman and Searchman could hear. "Enzan-sama is a different person now."

Rockman nodded, "I think we've all changed for the better in the past few months."

Searchman and Blues nodded their agreement.

The door to the room slid open and Commander Beef as well as Saloma and Miyuki came into the room in all their costumed glory. Netto looked up and let go of Enzan to straighten up and wave happily to them. "Hello!" he said cheerfully.

Commander Beef broke into a smile, "It's been awhile," he said kindly to Netto.

Netto nodded, "Yeup, and we've gotten a lot stronger too!" he said with a big grin.

Saloma and Miyuki both shared small smiles and sat at the table.

Netto took his seat between Laika and Enzan while Commander Beef took his own seat across from them. Laika sat there and gaped at the newcomers discreetly.

Enzan side glanced to see Laika's expression. "Told you," he muttered.

Laika blinked, "Why is he wearing a fish helmet when his name is Commander Beef?" he asked softly.

Netto shrugged and Enzan shook his head. "No clue," he replied.

Manabe went to the front of the room and smiled kindly at them. "Okay, I trust my Net Saviors will treat their elders with the kindness and respect they deserve," she said while glancing at Laika and Enzan who both nodded sullenly.

She smiled, "All right, with that out of the way, I'll let you all know now that this is a team up based on a request from our government so please take that into consideration before you make any drastic decisions." She tapped a manila folder, "This has several missions that have been assigned and not completed because the target or targets in question have vanished. We've been seeing this a lot in the Undernet lately, one or more navis on the wanted list disappearing right from under us, along with our agents.

"I want you to know that right now this mission is entirely research. I don't want anyone becoming a target, yet. We need to find the common link between these navis and who is leading this operation. We called in Commander Beef and his subordinates because they've had experience with this mission and have been on it for several weeks. So, for right now Commander Beef is the team leader. Your orders come from him, understand?"

"Yes," all three boys answered.

Manabe nodded, "Good, I'll leave now to let you get acquainted with them. Please give me a report every day. Netto," she said while turning her eyes onto the brunette. "I want one report from each of you. Don't shirk on them, okay?"

Netto avoided her gaze, "All right," he said.

She smiled and left the room.

"Don't think you're getting out of it," Rockman said with a grin from Netto's shoulder.

Netto looked at his navi, "I don't doubt it," he said with a laugh.

Laika sighed and stood up, "My name is Laika Slovski, I am a private from the 13th Net Corps division in the Sharro army. Pleased to meet you," he said politely to them. "My net navi is Searchman," he nodded at his navi who appeared on his shoulder in holographic form.

Enzan stood up. "Undoubtedly you remember me," he said coolly. "But I am Enzan Ijuuin and my net navi is Blues."

Commander Beef smiled, "I remember you quite well, Ijuuin-kun."

Netto smiled, "You know who I am."

Commander Beef smiled warmly at him, "Of course Netto!" he said happily. "I'm glad to be working with you," he said as he held out his hand.

Netto took it in a firm shake. "We're happy to," he said in reply. "Right?" he asked his friends.

"Ecstatic," Enzan told him.

In the internet the greetings were going a bit more smoothly. "Nice to see you again, Sharkman," Rockman said kindly.

Sharkman nodded, "It's nice to finally be fighting together again," he agreed. "It's been awhile."

Rockman nodded then motioned to Searchman, "Oh, this is Searchman. He, Blues and I usually work as a team along with Netto-kun, Enzan-san and Laika-san."

Searchman nodded curtly while Sharkman, Woodman and Skullman nodded in return. "It seems like some interesting battles lie ahead," Woodman noted.

/I hope not,/ Rockman sighed. /I kind of just want this mission to go by on its own without too much happening./

/Awww, now what fun would that be?/ Netto teased him.

Rockman snorted. /Nothing says fun like being in danger,/ he muttered.

/I was kidding,/ Netto laughed. /Don't worry; it's purely research right now. With Commander Beef I doubt much will happen. I mean it's not like we're going to be sneaking into a secret party like we did during the Gospel incident./

Rockman chuckled at the memory, earning him odd looks from Sharkman, Woodman and Skullman. /This is true./

/Just relax and enjoy seeing them again. I'm sure they have some great stories,/ he said with a smile.

/Yeah,/ Rockman agreed and cut off the mental conversation.

* * *

Bwahahahaha Neko-Salosa is back :3 and she has new stories. Here's the first one. I adored Commander Beef in the first and second seasons and I was kind of upset when he didn't come back so I decided to fic him back into the show instead. Enjoy everyone. Hugs and cookies to all my reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

The small meeting ended quickly with instructions for them to meet at the HQ around 3:30 the next day. On the way out Enzan touched Netto's shoulder gently. "Netto?" he asked.

"Hm?" Netto replied while turning around to come face to face with Laika and Enzan.

"Did you and Rockman 'talk' earlier?" Enzan asked him.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Laika shook his head, "I wouldn't if I were you," he said softly.

"Why?" Netto asked.

"Because, they might notice," Enzan said just as softly. "And I don't think you want to explain that kind of thing to them."

Netto blinked, "Oh right. Okay, we'll keep it to a minimum then."

Enzan and Laika both nodded. "Good," they said.

Netto then went up behind both of them and put his hands on their shoulders. "So… a new ice-cream stand opened two blocks away from here about a week ago…" he said slowly.

Enzan and Laika both looked down at him. "And?" Laika asked.

"Wanna go?"

Enzan and Laika both looked a little apprehensive.

"Plllleeeaaaassseeee," Netto begged. "Come on, you two never do anything!"

"That's a bit harsh," Enzan said with a small laugh.

"Please?" Netto asked again.

Enzan sighed, "All right. If you stop whining."

"Agreed," Laika said.

"I'm not whining," Netto protested.

"Yes you are," Laika teased.

Netto crossed his arms and followed his friends out of the building. "Am not!" he retaliated.

Commander Beef chuckled, "Glad to see those kids are still human."

Sharkman nodded, "Indeed."

The next day Netto came into the Net Saviors HQ with his hands behind his head and a tiny grin on his face. The epitome of the average grade school kid without a care in the world. He walked into the room where Enzan and Laika were busily typing away on their keyboards. "Hello," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," they muttered back sullenly.

Netto frowned, but then shrugged and sat down at an extra computer. "Find anything?" he asked them as he put his PET into its slot by the computer.

Laika and Enzan both shook their heads. They both knew that because it was the first day of looking for information it was not very likely that they would really find anything worth investigating, but every journey began with one step.

Netto sighed and let Rockman appear in the internet. "You know the routine," Rockman told him gently. "Let's just stick out the first few days and see what happens, all right?"

His navi's words cheered him a bit and Netto nodded back with a grin, "Right." He entertained the thought of putting on some music for boredom's sake but he knew better then trying to get on Enzan and Laika's nerves so early in the information gathering stage. Their annoyance could wait until they were closer to their goal.

"Hello kids!" a cheerful voice came into the room. Laika and Enzan winced simultaneously while Netto leaned back in his chair until he was looking at Commander Beef upside down.

"Hey!" Netto replied cheerfully. He really did look up to the older man. He was one of the first role models he had aside from his father to look up too when he was younger, him and Masa.

Commander Beef nodded and Netto then took a survey of the room. "Find anything?" he asked.

"No," Laika said tightly. It's not that he didn't have respect for the man in the fish helmet, it's just that he didn't feel like dealing with the whole faux superhero bit for the time being. "We'll tell you when we find anything."

"O-kay," Commander Beef said slowly as he walked out of the room and let the door slide shut.

"You're not going to get them to talk, ever," Netto muttered by his elbow.

Commander Beef jumped back and looked at the child who had just snuck up on him. He never remembered Netto being quite so… stealthy before.

The brunette gave him a large grin, "Don't worry. Give them time, they'll grow on you."

"Aren't you looking for information?" Commander Beef asked him.

Netto shrugged, "I am. But Rockman can do this kind of thing on his own. I don't have to be in front of a computer screen to navigate him." /Isn't that right?/ Netto asked mentally.

/Right,/ Rockman replied, playing along in their little mental game. /Of course if I'm attacked then I'll blame you./

/Rockman, if you're attacked in the sci labs database then we have a lot more to worry about then viruses,/ Netto replied haughtily.

/This is true,/ Rockman admitted.

Netto blinked as Commander Beef waved a gloved hand in front of his face. "Hm?" he blinked and looked up at the taller man.

"You spaced out on me there, kiddo. You okay?" he asked with a touch of concern. He hadn't seen Netto for awhile, so it was only natural to believe that his young protégé could have changed in the past years.

Netto nodded and gave him the smile that he had grown used to over the years that he had known him. "Yeah!" he said cheerfully. "Wanna get something to eat or something?" he asked.

Masa's stomach growled and he patted it. "Do they have fish?"

Netto gave him a skeptical look that read 'I still suspect you' before nodding. "Yeah, lots of fish but its all fried. Not much healthy stuff in the cafeteria."

Masa frowned, "You need your calcium boy," he growled. "Or you're not going to grow up the way you should."

"Uh huh," Netto told him while eyeing him again. "Trust me, I get plenty of food from my mom." This was certainly true, as Haruka had been making sure that Netto had plenty to eat ever since day one of cross fusion.

Masa smiled down at him, "Good. Glad to see that hasn't changed."

Netto crossed his arms, "You talk an awful lot like Masa-san," he muttered.

Masa looked away, "Beeeeffff!" he said suddenly and walked down the hall laughing nervously leaving a very confused Netto behind in the middle of the hallway.

Netto blinked, unsure of what to say or how to react to Commander Beef's rather random action and merely trotted to catch up with him. Together they went into the cafeteria and got food for lunch.

Netto got a salad, hamburger and a chicken sandwich from the buffet line and bought his items at the register. Commander Beef raised an eyebrow at Netto, "Hungry?" he asked.

Netto giggled, "Not this much. I'm getting stuff for Laika and Enzan. I know they probably haven't eaten for awhile."

/From what Blues is telling me, try since last night at the ice cream stand,/ Rockman noted.

Netto blinked/Seriously?/ he asked while grabbing some chip bags for good measure.

/Enough to warrant Blues' worry,/ Rockman replied.

/Huh,/ Netto replied and got several drinks as well. It was best to make it a meal if that was true.

Masa peered over Netto's shoulder. "You care for them don't you?" he asked.

Netto nodded, "Someone has too," he said with a wicked grin.

/Netto-kun!/ Rockman yelped. Netto chose to ignore that reply.

Masa chuckled, "I remember when you and young Enzan were something of bitter rivals, if not enemies."

Netto nodded, "I remember that too," he said kindly while paying for his lunch. "But he changed," he said softly. "Laika did too, but it's harder to tell unless you're around him a lot."

"Maybe they just changed for you," Masa suggested.

Netto blinked and picked up his purchases. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Masa ruffled Netto's hair as he paid for his fish sandwich. "You're a good kid, Netto-kun, and a better friend. Not many would want to give that up."

Netto laughed, "Yeah, but Laika tells me at least once a day that I'm the most annoying person on the planet."

Masa shrugged, "But he's still your companion."

Netto nodded, "That's true. I never thought about it that way."

"You wouldn't," Masa said softly.

"Hmm?" Netto asked.

"Nothing," Masa said quickly as he adjusted his helmet nervously. "Let's head back."

"Okay," Netto said cheerfully as they walked back down the hall.

* * *

New chapter hope you liked. As always hugs and cookies to my reviewers and I'll see you next time. 


End file.
